


These Are My Friends, I Love Them

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, shit look at those relationship tags, theres so many of em dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Chapter's title is from these are my friends by lovelytheband
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Cole Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Cole Anderson & Gavin Reed, Cole Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: I See You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	These Are My Friends, I Love Them

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter's title is from these are my friends by lovelytheband

_ September 23rd 2035 12:38 PM _

  
  


It wasn’t like it was hot that day, it was actually pretty comfortable. But Cole wanted to blow up his inflatable pool since it was sunny out. It was warm, so why not? Connor and Gavin got to work on it, Caleb and Cole making a game out of gathering the beach toys and bringing them into the back yard. Niles himself got the hose ready for when the boys got the pool inflated. Sumo seemed to be thrilled just to have the whole family outside, so there may have been an excitable large dog bounding around the back yard as well. He got a little underfoot, but that was more than okay to Niles. He loved the big baby. If he wasn’t going to be so damn busy at the hospital, he’d consider getting a pet of his own. But today, Sumo could be his buddy. 

A child’s excited shriek rang through the air, Connor’s laughter promptly following it. Niles watched as Connor chased Cole around the yard. Crouching slightly and arms out to get his son. Connor had come out of his shell a lot more when he brought Cole home. Niles was proud of him, he had come a long way. Sure, sometimes things would get to him every now and again. But ultimately, it was days like this. Connor was the happiest Niles had seen him in years. When they were growing up he was a shy kid, not as much as Niles was, but still shy. Then there was Cole. Connor had to step up and do things for him as a parent did, and he became such a good father. Which, Niles assumed, wasn’t saying much because their father raised them the same way. He learned from someone who loved and cared. 

Pretty soon, Gavin hollered after Connor to get his butt over there. Ah yes, watching Gavin Reed censor himself was always a joy. The man swore so much that Niles was half expecting Connor to completely ban him from seeing Cole for extended periods of time. Niles chuckled to himself at the thought. Connor was never able to say no to Cole when it was something harmless. Gavin Reed, as much as he’d like criminals in Detroit to never hear of it, was actually a complete softie. Niles had seen him cry at the end of the movie  _ Inside Out. _ While, granted, it was emotional at the end; Gavin was the only one who actually cried. Much to his dismay, actually. Gavin put up his tough guy act immediately. Almost like no one saw him crying over a movie about a kid’s emotions. Niles would give that to him though, the guy was very particular about how he emoted around others. Niles always assumed it was something to do with how his mother raised him and his sister. 

Niles was quickly brought out of his happy reminiscing by an excited Cole ramming into him from behind, nearly making them both topple over. Well, considering it was his birthday, it wouldn’t hurt to drag the kid up onto his shoulders. Sure he was 6’4”, but Cole liked to be tall. So Niles grinned as he turned around, picking Cole up and sitting him down on his shoulders. His shrill and excited laughter rang through the air. Honestly, the entire neighbourhood probably heard it. Not that any of them would care. The fact that Connor was a Lieutenant was enough to scare the criminal activity away. The fact that he was both a Lieutenant and a father? Well, Niles was proud of his brother for not arresting some people who were just making a ruckus down the street on a school night. 

  
  


“Hey Uncle Nines?” Cole leaned over his head, Niles could only see his mop of blonde hair if he looked. “Can we fill up the pool yet?”

“We gotta wait for your Daddy and Uncle Gavin to inflate it first.” Niles snorted softly as Cole made a discontent sound. “I can spray you with the hose if you want, though!”

“No!” Cole laughed and wiggled around as Niles started to take him off his shoulders, tickling him as he set the boy down in the grass. Quickly, Niles grabbed the hose and called for Caleb to turn it on. It roared to life, water spraying out of the cap and hitting Cole. He shrieked and started running. “No, it’s too cold!” 

“Well you wanted a pool party, kiddo!” Connor yelled from his spot next to Gavin. “The water’s gotta come from the hose! And hose water is cold!”

  
  


Connor and Gavin looked like idiots. Arguing over how to best inflate the pool. As Caleb was busy inflating it behind them. Niles continued to run around the yard, hose in hand, chasing after Cole. He nearly hit Sumo with the stream of water, quickly being chased after by Connor. He  _ hated _ when Sumo got wet. Not only was he a big dog with a lot of fur so it would take longer to dry him off, but the amount of fur made the wet dog smell so much worse. Niles didn’t pay it any mind. He instead pointed the hose at Connor, grinning wildly as he stood completely still for a second.  _ The madman ran directly at him. _ Niles let out a battle cry, running at his brother and effectively spraying him with water. They both got soaked, but Caleb got the pool inflated. Which was a feat in and of itself because Gavin was hugging him from behind. But somehow he was able to get the thing inflated. Niles certainly wasn’t going to complain, he wanted to get in the pool. Maybe it was childish, but part of him missed the shitty inflatable pool parties for summer birthdays. Connor and Caleb used to have them all the time. Mostly because their parents would get Connor all sorts of fish toys that could go in water and he always immediately wanted to play with them. But that was beside the point! Now he had an excuse to soak people with the hose. 

Niles grabbed it before Gavin could, shoving the man away while half-shouting that it was his assigned job. Cole seemed to be in Connor’s arms. Horizontally. But they both looked content, so Niles just smirked when Cole said it  _ was _ his assigned job. He filled up the pool impatiently. He even stood in it while the water was going. Which, in turn, got Cole excited and he decided to sit right in the middle of it. As soon as Gavin got within the right distance, Niles sprayed him with the hose. Blank face and all. Gavin always hated when he did stupid shit with his blank face, because he knew that he enjoyed it. Depriving Gavin of his reactions was one of Niles’ favourite pastimes, actually. Watching as he fought the urge to tackle him in broad daylight. Kind of like right now. Gavin looked down at his soaked tank top, the white stripes revealing fleshy tones underneath. He almost went for it.  _ Almost _ tackled Niles. But Caleb came up from behind, whispering something Niles was thankful he didn’t hear. Going off of how red Gavin’s face went at least. 

Connor set the lounge lawn chairs down, quickly throwing a rubber lobster at Caleb, shouting that he would have no flirting at his son’s birthday party. Which made Caleb throw it back at Connor’s head. Making Gavin sigh and take his tank off, getting in the pool to sit with Cole. Niles shrugged, sitting down with them both. Gavin grinned as he splashed Cole, asking him how it felt being six years old. Cole being a little shit, which was absolutely something he learned from Connor, said he didn’t know because he’d only been six for a day. But Cole did splash him back. So, naturally, the three started splashing each other in the water. Caleb soon joined them in the pool, which seemed much too small with three grown men sitting in it. Connor was the only one who wasn’t in the pool. Though he seemed preoccupied with quietly cursing and trying to figure out how to unfold the chairs he just bought. Caleb at least brought the pool toys with him. Niles softly gasped as he saw one of Flounder,  _ The Little Mermaid _ was Connor’s favourite Disney movie. He couldn’t believe his brother still had it after all these years. Connor  _ never _ let Flounder in the water. He was very particular about how he handled his favourite fish. Cole must have found him and Connor must not have been able to tell him no. 

Eventually, Connor called Niles over. Well there goes his poolside summer fun. If being in a large children’s inflatable pool could be considered poolside summer fun. Or, as Connor would say, unrestrained summer fun. He stood up, purposefully splashing Gavin as he moved. Caleb snickered as Gavin improvised a few child-friendly alternatives to curses. Ah yes, always a joy to listen to. Niles quickly joined his brother, then promptly bursting into laughter. Connor hadn’t moved the locking mechanism. After a good session of teasing his eldest brother, Niles helped him out. They set the lounge chairs in the sun and tried to keep Sumo from climbing on top of one. Connor threw one of his arms around his brother’s shoulders despite the height difference. It was nice. Connor was always such a touchy feely kid with people he trusted. Hell, Niles couldn’t remember a time when he and Caleb weren’t holding hands or didn’t have their arms looped around each other. He remembered their mother having to talk to them with how often they did it at school, and their father saying it wasn’t actually hurting anybody so it should be okay if they do it when they're around each other. 

That was something he hadn’t seen them do in such a long time. They stopped being physically affectionate when Niles was still a kid, though that didn’t mean they didn’t smother him with affection. Niles sat on one of the lounge chairs and reminisced. About all the times their dad would drag himself through the door absolutely exhausted, and all three of them would come running up to him. How he’d hug them all and say they should watch a movie, even if their mom said no.  _ Especially if their mom said no.  _ He was probably their first bad influence. But one of the first good ones, too. He always encouraged them to talk about their feelings, to physically interact with each other in a nice way, always beaming when they would show affection in general. He wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Connor was the same way. It was blatantly obvious in the way he raised Cole. Niles could see more and more of their father in him. From the way his eyebrows went up when surprised, to the playful grin he had when he chased Cole around the yard. Niles always thought he’d be the first to have kids. He never thought Connor would be the type to, and Caleb seemed to dislike them as he got older. Yet here they all were. In Connor’s back yard celebrating his son’s sixth birthday. Caleb engaged to the love of his goddamn life, the two of them sitting together in a kiddie pool. Connor, a  _ father, _ dumping water over his son’s head and laughing as he shrieked in surprise and joy. Niles watching it all. Well. He always used to watch the world go by. He was mostly non-verbal because of his ADHD as a kid, then proceeded to just develop into a shy individual. Besides, watching was what he did best. It was a nurse’s helpful eye. 

  
  


“Woah, woah, hey!” Connor’s voice snapped Niles from his thoughts. “Where did you get this?”

“Uncle Caleb brought him outside…” Cole let Connor take Flounder from his hands. “I asked if we could bring him 'cause he’s your favourite.”

“You asked if…” Connor looked between Caleb and Cole, then down at the toy in his hands. There was no way he could help the laugh as he kissed Cole on his forehead. “You’re such a sweet little boy, you know that?”

“Con,” Caleb nudged him. “I’m gonna lay in the sun. You’ll keep the boys civil?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Connor smiled and then gave Cole another kiss as he pressed Flounder into his little hands. “You can play with him if you want. Just don’t get too much water inside of ‘im. He’ll get all yucky inside if it stays in there.”

  
  


Niles sat back as he watched Connor, Gavin, and Cole play in the water. Cole was very careful as to not get water inside of Flounder. It was...sweet. Caleb wrapped the nearest towel around his waist, flashing a smile at Niles as he did so. It was nice. It was domestic. Niles knew that he’d probably have a while until he settled down with someone, if he ever did at all. So this was nice, to be a part of this sort of family dynamic. He wished their parents could have made it. It would have been so nice if they were able to come up to Detroit and smother Cole in affection. But apparently their mother still worked in that god awful boring office, and she wouldn’t be able to get the day off. Besides, it wasn’t exactly like their parents split with the best of feelings toward one another. She’d likely cause a bit of a scene once she saw their father at the house. 

  
  


“Niles!” Gavin shouted for him. Man, did he get lost in his thoughts. Eh, he could blame it on the ADHD, his mind running wild as per usual. Sometimes it sucked having a brain that was permanently stuck at a hundred miles an hour. “Dude! Your brother’s gettin’ outta the pool, so I’m making you my other pool buddy!”

  
  


He gently smacked Connor in the chest as they walked by each other, Connor giving a very good impression of the Roblox death noise. Which never failed to make the three brothers laugh. But Niles wasn’t expecting Gavin to burst into a fit of  _ giggles _ at it. He just shook his head as he got in the pool. He, Gavin, and Cole began a very serious conversation. Whether or not someone could milk an almond. Cole seemed quite taken with the idea of there being special almonds that when ground up just the right way, produced milk. Though the kid hated almond milk. But he was entertained by the possible origins of the drink. Honestly, because of old YouTube videos, Niles actually knew how almond milk was made. Milk bags. He once watched an episode of Good Mythical Morning where they asked if stuff would milk, he was pretty grossed out by the spider milk though. But the milk bags were how things that weren’t cow’s milk became...well...milk. So he explained it to the boy. Gavin was absolutely disgusted by the spider milk comment Niles made. 

So they started talking about what different kinds of milks they would make if they could. Gavin decided on bread milk because he liked potato bread a lot. Like,  _ a lot _ a lot. It was apparently the only bread in the house according to Caleb’s interjection. Cole said he’d make chocolate chip pancake milk, because then Connor could make the pancakes and then he could put them in the milk bag. Then they could have it together. It was adorable. Kinda gross sounding, but also kinda good, but also kinda gross. Niles himself would want to make some hot cheeto milk. Just to see what would happen. Caleb shouted over Sumo, who was half on his legs, that he’d make potato milk. He gave no explanation for that. Connor said he’d want to make the chocolate chip pancake milk with Cole. 

Over time, Sumo went to lay in the shade. Caleb and Connor were content with lounging in their chairs, chatting with each other occasionally. But Gavin suddenly climbed out of the pool. Oddly enough, the twins didn’t say anything. Then Cole pointed out why.  _ They fell asleep. _ Gavin whisper yelled that he was getting his phone to take a picture. Niles had to hide his snicker behind his hand, otherwise Cole would burst into laughter with him and wake the twins up. Caleb had his stupid shutter shade sunglasses on even. Gavin came running back outside, just as Cole stood up. Niles smiled for the camera, since it seemed he was trying to get a picture of the whole scene. Though just as Gavin’s thumb touched his screen, Cole slipped and fell in his excitement to stand up and look at the camera. 

The sound of plastic squeaking against skin was  _ loud, _ and the sound of Cole yelping was too. Instinctively, both as his uncle and a nurse, Niles reached out for him so he wouldn’t inhale any water when he hit the ground. But the kid landed weird apparently. And apparently it  _ hurt. _ Because he started crying, and called for Connor. He instantly was up, stumbling over his feet and picking Cole up out of the pool. He set him down on his hip as he walked, grabbing a towel from Gavin and then wrapping it around his body once Connor set him down on the lounge chair. Niles got out of the pool and shoved Caleb to wake him up. God, he could sleep through a fucking war right outside his house. Niles knelt in front of Cole, checking him over, and trying to be as playful and lighthearted as he could during it. Though he couldn’t hide the concern at Cole’s ankle. It looked, well it didn’t look bad, like he sprained it. Very minor, but it would hurt for a good week or so. He just needed to keep off of it for as long as he could. 

  
  


“Well, good news; we have a cool cake that has your name on it.” Niles smiled and kissed Cole’s cheek. “Bad news, you’ve got a sprained ankle. Which means you can’t put too much weight on it.”

“So he’s gonna be fine?” Connor sat down, putting Cole in his lap and lightly bouncing him on his knee. “Does he need a wrap for it?”

“Doesn’t look like it. He should be okay so long as he doesn’t overdo it in gym.”

“Can we have the cool cake?” Cole rubbed the tears away with the towel. “Can Sumo have some?”

“Uhh,” Niles looked at Connor. “Ask your father about that.”

  
  


They went inside, Connor still carrying Cole, and sat down at the table. Sure they’d get the chairs wet. But Connor didn’t really care. They chatted while Connor cut the cake. He leaned over to Cole, poking his nose and saying that Sumo could have a tiny piece of the cake. Cole wanted the piece that said his name, Gavin wanted a corner, Caleb was difficult and wanted one from the middle, Niles just got whatever one Connor gave him, and Connor cut two small pieces for himself and Sumo. In the middle of talking about the fun before Cole slipped and fell, Gavin made a sudden noise. He pulled his phone out and showed everyone the picture he took. It was of the twins sleeping in the lawn chairs, Niles smiling at the camera, and Cole in the middle of falling over. 

  
  


“Oh we’re getting that printed. I want one for my desk and one for my night table.” Connor ruffled Cole’s hair and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna have a picture from your birthday on my desk. So when people ask me about it, I get to say it’s from my best son’s birthday.”

“Daddy, I’m your only son!”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you’re not the best.”

  
  


Niles patted Gavin’s arm, quietly telling him to get one printed for each of them. He’d love to have one for his house, too. He knew the picture would come in handy for making fun of Caleb if he brought anyone home. Besides, it was actually a pretty good picture despite the motion blur and shakiness of it. It showed that Gavin was so excited, that he wanted to capture the moment so badly, that he didn’t care about that. He just wanted to preserve the moment forever. Niles could absolutely respect that. Especially considering the fact that it would be one of only a few pictures that Niles had of the whole family. Even if Gavin wasn’t in it. They’d have to go get photos done some time, it would make for a perfect decoration in Gavin and Caleb’s new house. A perfect decoration in all of their houses. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
